Food Facility
Food Facility is a location in Jumptown. Appearance It is a large restaurant with dining rooms, bathrooms, staff rooms, work rooms, etc, and most importantly, the office. In the main dining room, there is a stage with animatronics. Some rooms have parkour. Backstory Food Facility was a happy place until many children disappeared mysteriously. Rumor says that someone in particular was kidnapping all children and disguises as one of the animatronics. The police found nothing in the animatronics. The police did a full search and found many dead children inside a hidden basement trapdoor. The culprit was never found. Ever since they were discovered, the spirits of the children had taken control of the animatronics and only made them roam at night. Mini-Game The Food Facility Mini-Game is basically the player roaming the building and has to complete one of the following tasks that appear: * Restore all 10 generators * Kill all animatronics * Survive the night Note: Each mini-game chooses a certain amount of players and the rest are animatronics and vice versa Animatronics * Hippo Head: The head of a hippo, does melee damage * Robot Alligator: A fire breathing Alligator, robot variant of the Fire Alligator from Sunstone Beach * Mage Tiger: A humanoid tiger that wields a staff that shoots poison * Sharp Pitbull: A humanoid pitbull that shoots metallic things * Flying Penguin: A flying penguin that can fly over anything * Ice Plant: A plant that shoots ice, robot variant of Sea Plant from Sunstone Beach Generator Regenerator Generator Regenerator is when four players are nightguards has to restore all generators hidden around the facility. Their locations are randomized every time the Mini-Game starts. * The nightguards moves at 20 walkspeed * Enemies move at 12 walkspeed * The nightguards must do a timing mini-mini-game where there are 5 rectangular areas in random locations on a vertical scale. The nightguards have a challenge: there is a line that constantly moves up and down. The player must click when the line is in the area on the scale. The line will move faster every time but resets when the player messes up * Nightguards can run from the generator to cancel the regeration. Best used if an enemy comes close. * Enemies have arrows pointing straight to the nightguards if they are fixing a generator. * The round lasts for 5 minutes. Robot Killer Robot Killer is when one player is a nightguard and has to slay all robots. First they have to find the axe. * The nightguard and enemies move at 18 speed * Enemies have a footstep tracker * The round lasts for 5 minutes * The axe is hidden in random locations * The axe takes 3 swings to kill an enemy Night Shift * 6 players are chosen and assigned certain animatronics. There are no two same animatronics to roam the building. * The rest of the players are nightguards * The nightguards' footsteps can be heard by animatronics and vice versa Trivia * Food Facility is inspired by the FNaF series * The animatronics are based on the Pixel Gun 3D ''animatronic enemies. * The flying penguin is based on ''Learn to Fly Category:Locations